dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Rob Paulsen
Rob Paulsen voices Sal Maroni, Mole Man and Youth 4 in Batman: Gotham Knight, Weaponers in Green Lantern: First Flight, Drew Flynn, Lt. Brice and Deandre in DC Showcase: The Spectre, The Riddler in LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite, Rob, Jeff Adams and Robber in Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 and Rob in Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2. Significant roles *Gusto Gummi in Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985-1991) *Stormtrooper with beachcomb in Spaceballs (1987) *Shreako in Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) *Gladstone Gander in DuckTales (1987-1990) *Raphael, Zach the "Fifth Turtle", Wingnut, HiTech, The Grybyx, Mr. Ogg, Professor Sopho, Tokka and Additional Voices in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987-1996) *Brunch in Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf ''(1988) *Professor Digby/Were-Doo in ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988-1991) *Flash in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989-1990) *Ratchet and Dr. Debolt in Talespin (1990-1991) *Fowlmouth, Arnold the Pit Bull, Concord Condor, Porky Pig and Additional Voices in Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1995) *Steelbeak in Darkwing Duck (1991-1992) *Banjo Possom, Mr. Hitcher, Fowlmouth and Johnny Pew in Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Summer Vacation (1992) *PJ and Additional voices in Goof Troop (1992-1993) *Jay in Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1995) *Yakko Warner, Pinky and Dr. Otto von Scratchansniff in''Animaniacs'' (1993-1998) *Omar in Aladdin (1994-1995) *Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (1994-1998) *Yakko Warner in Freakazoid! (1995-1997) *Pinky in Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) *Banzai and Cheetata in Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *Hathi and Akela in Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *Major Glory and Puppet Pal Mitch in Dexter's Lab (1996-2003) *Brick and Boomer in PowerPuff Girls (1998-2004) *Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff and Pinky in Wakko's World (1999) *Prince Eric in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) *Mr. Rochelle in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) *Pink Cow in The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Felix and Otis in Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Jose Calioca in Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) *Lightray in Justice League (2001-2004) *Mark Chang, Happy Peppy Gary, King Grippulon and Bucky McBadbat in The Fairly OddParents (2001-present) *Carl Wheezer, Mrs. Wheezer, Mr. Wheezer and Butch in Adventures of Jimmy Neutron (2002-2006) *Jamison Steven Ripley in What's New Scooby-Doo? (2002-2006) *Prince Wally and King Walrus in Kim Possible (2002-2007) *Reuben/Experiment 625 in Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2006) *The Source, Quiz Monkey Host and Stunt Show Host in Teen Titans (2003-2006) *Malsquando in Dave the Barbarian (2004-2005) *Box Ghost, Technus and Jack Fenton in Danny Phantom (2004-2007) *Prince Jeeki in Mulan II (2005) *Sal Maroni, Mole Man and Youth 4 in Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) *Weaponers in Green Lantern: First Flight (2009) *Drew Flynn, Lt. Bryce and Deandre in DC Showcase: The Spectre (2010) *Winslow Fleach and Radio Newsman in Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) *The Riddler in LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite (2012) *Donatello in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012-present) *Rob, Jeff Adams and Robber in Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) *Rob in Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) Quotes Please add some quotes from this performer about their work in DC movies! Category:Batman: Gotham Knight cast Category:Green Lantern: First Flight cast Category:DC Showcase: The Spectre cast Category:LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite cast Category:Batman: The Dark Knight Returns cast